Faith Devine
by Josette Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Basically life after Bella has Renesmee. She's grown up Sort of and living her life with Jake, Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens.


**A/N:** I do not own _Twilight._

Preface

Renesmee's POV 

It's not like I hadn't known this was going to happen to me some day. I just never expected it would happen like this. I mean being a vampire is who I am, but this was different! Alice hadn't seen this coming, and now there was no way to stop it from happening. We had all mad mistakes these past few months, but I was the one who had mad the biggest mistake out of all of us. Now I was facing my family and I was watching in horror as it all unfolded in front of me. None of us were ready to do what we knew we had to. Sam tensed next to me as we heard him come into the clearing. This wasn't a game any more. I had to choose now, and I had to choose fast. Would he die, or would I? I knew my answer, but was I ready to kill someone I love?

Chapter One

Emmett's POV 

"Alice if you say one more word about it I'm going to tackle you!" I yelled. Out of my entire family, Alice annoyed me the very most, well except for my wife. Sometimes Rosalie could really be a pain, but I love her enough to forget about that fact. Today was really getting to be a long day! We all new Renesmee's graduation was a big thing, but Alice was persistent to make sure we didn't forget it.

I walked down the stairs remembering how we had had to wait until Renesmee was 7 to put her in High School. She had grown so fast it was crazy. I remembered how when she was about six she started going through puberty and was almost full grown eight months later. Jacob had stayed away during those awkward times. I had tried to figure out the math and guessed she grew about 3 times faster than the normal human. Alice called my name and I snapped out of my memory facade.

"Rosalie! Would you tell Emmett to hurry up? He's being slower than a human! I need his help with putting stuff up!"  
There was only so much of Alice I could handle, and she was really pushing me. "Hey Alice!" I yelled. "Why don't you let Bella do the job of being Renesmee's mother? I mean, she did give birth to her!"  
As I walked into the kitchen Alice stuck out her tongue.  
"You better keep that in your mouth or Jasper just might pull it off!" I teased.  
Jasper came into the room after hearing his name. "Only if I let him" Alice retorted back grabbing him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Two can play at that game." I smiled.  
Renesmee entered the room pulling Jacob behind her.  
"Ahh good times!" I sighed.  
"Emmett would you shut up before you scare my daughter away!" Edward yelled down the stairs.  
"Yes sir." I called to him.  
Bella was almost as bad as Alice today. She was trying her best to make sure Renesmee looked perfect, which she usually didn't care, but the whole daughter thing had gotten to her these past few years.  
Alice shook her head and started discussing the barbecue she was throwing tonight. Me and Rosalie were just visiting for the graduation and then the party, then we were heading back to Alaska.  
Renesmee no longer lived in Forks seeing as she had grown too fast. She had moved onto the Rez with the mutts. Living on there made it easier for Jacob to stay with Nessie and Billy at the same time. Just recently Billy had got the flu real bad and was still in bed.  
Poor kid was going crazy over keeping his dad alive!  
"Emmett what do you think?" Renesmee asked me.  
"What?" I said coming back to reality.  
"Would it be okay if you went and picked Billy up?"  
"Um sure. That's fine do I need to go now?" I asked.  
"No he's still sleeping. In another hour or two." she answered.  
I decided I was bored and went to go look for Rosalie. I hadn't seen her all morning. Where was she? I called for her about five times before I decided she must have gone hunting. Suddenly I heard Alice gasp, and Jasper run to her side.  
"Alice? What is it?" he asked.  
"No, no, no!" she screamed. "Emmett! Save her!" I froze for a second letting what she said sink in.  
"Alice where is she?" I yelled.  
"She...she's at Bella and Edward's cabin. You have to stop her!"  
I didn't even bother to ask what she had seen. My feet were already on the grass, and I was running as fast as possible. It only took me a matter of minutes to get there, and once I was at the house I threw the door open.  
"Rosalie?" I called, my voice cracking the tiniest bit.  
My heart stopped when she emerged from Renesmee's old room carrying a baby blanket and the saddest eyes I've ever seen. I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms.  
"Alice?" she asked.  
"Yeah. She saw you here." I pulled her closer and walked us over to the couch.  
"Emmett I'm so sorry. It's just, coming back and seeing Nessie graduate after watching her grow up, it reminds me of what I could have had. What I can't have." she whispered.  
I didn't know what to say to her. I had thought she was over that by now, and it shocked me that she was still troubled by it. There had been so many times I had wanted to be able to give her what she wanted, but I would never be able to.  
"I'm sorry." she said again. "I'm ruining the party aren't I?"  
"No Alice is still being a pain in everybody's butt." I said trying to lighten the mood. It must of worked because I heard her laugh, and I lifted her head up off my shoulder to look at her.  
"We should go back." she said getting up about an hour later, and holding her hand out. I got up, then I took her hand as we ran out the door together.

Bella's POV 

"I usually don't freak out over stuff like this!" I told Edward. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful when you're worried?" he asked pulling me closer.  
"Have I ever told you that you're always beautiful?" I responded turning around and kissing him on his lower lip.  
"Yes, but if this is how you're going to tell me then I'll let you tell me more often."  
"Mmmmm. You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" I asked.  
"Maybe. Is it working?"  
I was just about to answer him when Alice called my name again!  
"Nooooo!" I whined.  
"Sorry" Edward whispered in my ear. "I need to go talk to Jacob anyways."  
"You're not going to give him the sex talk are you? I mean I know she's our daughter, but Jacob and her belong together and they need it but not now "  
"I know." he said, "but I'm still going to talk to him about it. You do realize she's half human right?"  
"She is!?!" I said putting my hands on my cheeks and acting shocked.  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Edward said kissing the tip of my nose. "Now let's get downstairs before Alice has a spaz attack!"

Right as we got downstairs Emmett and Rosalie came in the front door. I don't know why, but Rosalie looked different to me. I couldn't place my finger on it though, so I dropped the thought and followed Edward into the dinning room where Alice and Renesmee were.

"Oh good; you're here!" she said looking up, and smiling her huge grin.  
"Well we were afraid you'd rip our heads off if we didn't show up soon." Edward said sarcastically.  
The rest of the day was spent planning tomorrow's festivities, and getting everything ready. Luckily, Alice kept everybody busy, so Edward never got the chance to have his "heart-to-heart" talk with Jacob. Eventually Renesmee and Jacob left, so they could go get some sleep. It wasn't until then next morning when I remembered how Rosalie looked different. I was laying with Edward in our cabin when I heard the faint scream, and I instantly knew who's it was.  
Rosalie was in the living room when Edward and I got there. I had somehow known in the back of my head what had changed Rosalie, but I couldn't believe it! I mean it was a miracle that me and Edward even.  
"Okay start from the beginning so I can understand you." Carlisle said kneeling by the couch Rosalie sat on.  
"I've told you a thousand times. I was just laying there with Emmett. We were just talking when all of a sudden I felt my heart start beating!" she said annoyed.  
I looked over at Edward, and saw the shocked look on his face, then looked around and saw the same look on everybody's faces, but mine and Rosalie's.  
"How is that possible?" Emmett asked Carlisle.  
"I think I know why." I said looking at him then walking over to Rosalie with a smile, and gently placing my hand on her stomach.

Rosalie looked at me and understood immediately, and smiled with her suddenly found joy. When I looked up at the others, however, they all seemed confused.  
"Bella are you saying what I think you're saying?" Edward asked.  
"If what you think I'm saying is that Rosalie is pregnant, then yes." I responded.  
"But, that's impossible! Isn't it?" he said looking at Carlisle.  
"Don't ask me!" he said sticking his hands up as if surrendering. "Bella obviously has a theory why she thinks Rosalie is...well human, and apparently pregnant."  
Everybody looked at me waiting for my reply.  
"Well," I said, "obviously she's human now, and the only way I can explain how that happened is that she's pregnant. I believe that just like how Edward and I had a child. Emmett wanted to make Rosalie happy so bad that his body responded to that, and Rosalie has wanted a child for so long, and her body reacted in the way it found most fit for this to happen." I said looking at Rosalie. She blushed and nodded her head, somewhat confirming my theory.  
"Wow!" Jasper exclaimed.  
"I think Bella, you might just be right about this." Carlisle said watching Rosalie. "As Edward's wants and needs adjusted his body I think the same happened with Rosalie and Emmett!"  
"So...I'm going to be a father?" Emmett asked his face going white.  
"I think so" Edward said grabbing his brother shoulder. "Congrats bro!"  
"We'll have to do an ultra sound to check, but I'm pretty sure you're going to be called 'daddy' sometime soon." Carlisle laughed.  
Emmett looked like he had just seen a ghost. Well he was even whiter than normal for a vampire that is! Rosalie's smile faded.  
"Emmett? Aren't you happy?" she asked.  
"Hap...? Rosalie I'm....I'm ecstatic!" he said running to her with a wide smile forming on his face. "I get to be the father of the most beautiful child in the world, and you're asking me if I'm happy?" he said laughing now!  
"I love you so much!" Rosalie said relieved.  
"And I love you too, oh and you too baby!" he said kissing her stomach, and softly rubbing it with his hand.  
I watched as the joy filled the room, but suddenly realized something. Carlisle was standing next to Emmett and Rosalie, so I pushed my way past Jasper, and asked if we could speak alone.  
Once we were in his office he shut the door and turned to me.  
"You thought of it too didn't you?" he asked the smile fading from his face.  
"Yes." I said. "What if it does to her what Renesmee did to me?"  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to watch and wait. Even if all our lives depended on it Rosalie wouldn't let us do what we were going to do to you!" he shook his head.  
"Carlisle, if the baby is like Renesmee...?"  
"We'll get it out before it can kill her don't worry Bella."  
I nodded and opened the door to his office. So time would decide the fate of Rosalie's life.

-------

Thank you for reading, please review.

More reviews = the faster i get up the next chapter.


End file.
